Me and God
by Spooky Fox 1993
Summary: Reba and Brock are in a horrible accident that leaves the two in comas and God makes a deal with them, that if they can fall back in love, they'll wake up... HA! Can they prove, that deep down, they still love each other?
1. God's talk with Reba and Brock

i hope you like my story.

* * *

Reba was sitting on her couch, when her ex husband walked in the door. "Hey!" Reba said cheerfully. "Hi, have you seen my car keys?" Brock asked. 

"Brock, they're are at your house somewhere." Reba said. "Well, I've been looking for them forever, so can I borrow your car?" Brock asked.

"I don't know." Reba said. "Please?" Brock pleaded. "Ok, but I have to go with you." Reba said getting her purse and tossing him the keys.

"Fine, I'm just going to the store, but ok." Brock said as he walked through the kitchen. Reba hopped in the passenger seat and Brock got in the driver's.

"So, what are you having to get?" Reba asked. "Something." Brock said backing out of the garage.

"Well, why can't you tell me what it is?" Reba asked. "I don't want to." Brock said as they pulled up to a red light.

"Ok." Reba said slummping down in her seat. The light turned green and Brock was halfway across the intersection when a car hit the passenger'ss ide and Brock and Reba were automaticaly passed out and the sirens could be heard in the distance.

"Reba?" A voice called as Reba was walking through a blinding light. "Who is that?" Reba asked shielding her eyes and then she ran smack into someone.

"Ow!" The two people said at once. "Brock, is that you?" Reba asked trying to see. "Yeah." Brock answered back.

"Was that you that called my name?" Reba asked. "No, it was I." A powerful voice said that could shake the Earth and send the mountains crumbling.

"Who are you?" Brock asked. "I am Messiah, Alpha and Omega, and also many other things." The voice said. Reba immideatly knew who it was and started crying.

"Are we dead?" Reba asked. "No, you two are in a very deep slumber." The voice said. "Well, that's good." Brock said.

"No it's not." Reba said hitting his arm. "What?" Brock asked. "We're in comas you ding bat." Reba said.

"I can see this is going to be fun." "You two, I'm making a deal with you, if you two can love one another again, you two shall wake up." The voice said.

"Huh?" Reba and Brock asked in unison. "You two were created for one another and now you two will be taken back multiple times and see if you can't fix the problems and overcome them, now, you both will have leaderd and Reba will know one and you both will know one, ok?"

"Ok." Reba and Brock answered. A little blonde headed girl came from out of no where and Reba recognized her immediatly.

"Angel!" Reba said and the girl nodded. Then Terry came out of no where and they both got excited.

"Why did I choose these two?" The voice asked. "Because, they hve two purposes, and they will get them done and they are also connected, now go and find what you lost."

In a flash of blue and white they were gone to the first memory...


	2. First memories

Remember Angel is the character from Angels among us. Anyway onto the first memories. By the way they're going backwards in time.

* * *

A flash of blue light and the two were in the middle of a traffic jam somewhere in Houston. "Why are we here?" Brock asked. "You'll see." Terry said. 

"Where's Reba and the chick she was with?" Brock asked. "Right there." Terry said pointing at a car and Reba was sitting impatiently inside.

"Well, ok, but where is that girl... Angel at?" Brock asked. "Right... there!" Terry said as a blonde headed girl knocked on the window.

"What is she doing?" "You'll have to watch what Reba did for a thirteen year old stranger." Terry answered back.

"Can I have a ride?" Angel asked. "Yeah, where you headed?" Reba said. "Anywhere." Angel said climbing in the car.

"Now watch this." Terry said. "Get out of the car!" Angel yelled and Reba did as she was told, then she started running toward Brock and Terry.

Brock ducked as she ran right through them. "They can't see you, but keep watching." The car exploded, and Reba looked up as did Brock and Terry.

"So you're saying, Reba was supposed to die?" "Yes and no." Terry said. "What does that mean?" Brock asked. "Angel was sent to earn her wings, but when I saw it was for Reba, I wanted to go, but I couldn't because I had all ready died." Terry explained.

"Oh... that's interesting." Brock said. In a green flash Reba and Angel were in a dark allyway and it was raining.

"What the heck we doin' here?" Reba asked. "Well, we can't be seen and why not be here?" Angel said. "Good point." Reba said.

"Ok, you're about to see Brock do something to stick up for you." Angel said. "Yeah right, the only good thing Brock did for me was leave." Reba snapped.

"Don't snap at me or bad things will happen." Angel said coldly. "Sorry." Reba said sarcasticaly. "I mean it, now watch." Angel said.

Brock was arguing with somebody and then a bad word about Reba slipped out and Reba's redheaded temper kicked in. "I'm proud to be a hick, let me at em!" Reba said starting to walk away and then Angel grabbed the back of her shirt and threw her backwards.

"Thanks Ms. Wings." Reba said getting back up. "Hey that's what Tess calls me!" Angel said. Reba watched and saw Brock actually stick up for her.

"Ok, we gotta go, now come on." Angel said. "Where?" Reba asked. "To check in, now quit arguing, let's go." Angel said as she ran down the ally and then disappeared.

"Now Brock, what did you learn Reba did?" Angel asked Brock when they were together. "She did something right, for once." Brock said and then he felt someone hit his head.

"Just because I can't be seen, doesn't mean I can't hit you." Reba said appearing from no where and Terry and Angel were laughing.

"She's got a point." Terry said. "Now Rebe, what did you learn from Brock?" Terry asked. "Wait a minute, Reba's nickname is Rebe?"Angel asked.

"Yeah, and I got another one for her." Terry said looking at her and she was mouthing "No, don't even think about it!"

"Her other nickname is Rebamittons." Brock said and Angel started laughing and cloud dust went up her nose and she sneezed.

Then everyone else started laughing to. "What did ou learn though?" Terry asked.

"Brock's still got my back, even when I'm very mad at him." Reba said with a smirk. "That's hard to admit someone's got your back, especially for men, and me." Reba continued.

"Ok, let's move." Terry said taking Reba's hand. "Yeah come on Brick." Angel said.

"It's Brock!" He yelled but Angel didn't care. "Come on Brickhead." Angel said over her shoulder and Brock followed her into a flash of red to a different memory...


	3. I think they're good

"Doctor will they wake up?" Cheyenne asked. "It's hard to say, but I hope they will." Doctor Johnson said.

"What happened?" Van asked as he walked in the doors of the E.R. "A car rammed into mom and dad's car and they are now in comas." Cheyenne said.

"Can we see her?" Van asked. "They're together so you'd be seeing them both." Cheyenne said. "Ok, well, how are they?" Van asked.

"See for yourself." Cheyenne said opening the trama room door. "Oh my gosh." Van said looking at the two of them.

Reba had a major cut on her face and Brock had a black eye and two scratches on his forehead, but Van noticed Reba's hand was on top of Brock's.

"Where's mom and dad?" Kyra asked dragging her little brother through the doors. "Yeah, where are they?" Jake asked.

"Come on, I'll show you." Cheyenne said as she opened the door. Van was holding Reba's hand and was crying. "Come on Mrs. H, you're a fighter, you can do this." Van said through his tears.

"Van are you ok?" Kyra asked putting a hand on his shoulder. "Yeah, but I can't lose my mom and dad." Van said. "What do you mean?" Kyra asked.

"Mrs. H is like my mom and dad, I told her that once a long time ago." Van said wiping a tear away from his eye. "They'll wake up, I promise." Kyra said.

"Where are we short stuff?'' Brock asked lookinbg at an unfamiliar scene. "We are, well just wait and see." Angel said.

"Do you remember Cheyenne and Van's almost non wedding?" Angel asked. "How could I forget, they still owe me fifty bucks."

"No you idiot!" "This is where Reba passes out, remember now watch!" Angel hissed. "Sorry." "What do you mean she's gone?" "The brideroom's empty."

"Well, why are we having to relive this scene?" Brock asked getting annoyed. "I will rip your toungue out, now zip it." Angel said.

Reba said something about sitting down and then she pased out in Brock's arms.

"Ok, we've seen enough, moving on to..." Angel said and they were gone to another place.

"Ok Terry, what are we doing here?" Reba asked as the two were in a hospital room. "You were still asleep when this was going on." Terry said.

Brock was looking at Reba and was crying a little. "Come on Reba, you'll make it, I know you will." Brock said.

"Aw man, he really was worried about me." Reba said. "Yeah, he loves you Reba, you're still his best friend." Terry said.

"Yeah that's true." Reba said and then shaking her head to remove the thought. "You know it." Terry said. "I guess so." Reba said.

"Ok, time to meet up and hopefully time for you two to wake up." Terry said.

"All right you two, get to telling each other everything you've learned." Angel said when they were all together.

"Well, Brock, you really are my best friend." Reba said taking his hand. "I really love you to, but the only person I don't love is Angel, she calls me brickhead!"

Angel hit Brock over the side of the hed with her fist and he fell down dragging Reba with him. "See, I'm worse than Reba." Angel said.

Terry high fived her and they were laughing. "That's my girl." Terry said. "Your girl?" Reba and Brock asked in unison.

"Yeah, we're family, he's my dad." Angel said. "Aww, how sweet." Reba said. "Not as sweet as this." Angel pushed Brock toward Reba and their lips met on accident.

"See I'm good for something, Brock." Angel said. "I think they're good." Terry said.

"Ready sir?" Angel yelled and a thunder clap signaled ok. "Three, two, one." Terry pushed Brock off the side of the cloud and then Angel pushed Reba, hoping they would wake up. 


	4. Me and GOD

Brock opened his eyes and looked around and saw Reba lying next to him. "Hey, wake up." Brock said shaking her. Reba hit his arm and turned over.

"Oh my go... its a miracle!" Van yelled as he ran to the nurses station. "What is it Van?" Cheyenne asked as he saw her husband running like a maniac.

"They woke up heyenne, they woke up!" Van said as he ran into the desk. "They're what?" Cheyenne saked going to see for herself.

"I can't feel my hand." Reba said. "What?" Brock asked taking it. Brock squeezed it hard and Reba slapped him with her free hand.

"That hurts you know!" Reba said as she regained the feeling in her hand. "Mom!" "Dad!" Cheyenne said hugging them both.

"Cheyenne what's wrong?" Kyra screamed when she saw her mom and dad we awake. "Oh thank God!" Kyra said hugging her mom.

Jake came in with the doctor and both of them were very surprised. "Well, you two are going to make a full recovery." The doctor said.

"I'm glad you're both ok." Jake said hugging his mom. Reba looked over his shoulder and saw Terry and Angel standing by the window.

Reba started to say something, but Angel put her finger to her lips as to shush her and Reba nodded.  
"Just one thing I don't understand." Van said. "What's that?" Brock asked. "What made yall wake up?" Reba gave a sly look and looked at Terry and Angel and said...

"They're ain't nothin' that can't be done by me and God." Reba said. Terry smiled at her and put his arm around her shoulders and they walked out the door and vanished leaving all the Harts to themselves.

There ain't nothing that can't be done

By me and God

Ain't nobody come in between me and God

One day we'll live together

Where the angels trod

Me and God

Early in the morning talking it over

Me and God

Late at night talking it over

Me and God

You could say where like two peas in a pod

Me and God

He's my Father

He's my friend

The beginning

And the end

He rules the world

With a staff and rod

We're a team

Me and God

I am weak and he is strong

Me and God

He forgives me when I'm wrong

Me and God

He's the one I lean on

When life gets hard

Me and God

He's my Father

He's my friend

The beginning

And the end

He rules the world

With a staff and rod

We're a team

Me and God

He rules the world

With a staff and rod

We're a team

Me and God

We're a team

Me and God 


End file.
